Addison Forbes Montgomery
' Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery' is a character in Grey's Anatomy, and its spin-off of series Private Practice. Addison is sometimes difficult and uncompromising but she can be very kind and accepting. She she is believed be the best in her field and is certified in OB/GYN, Maternal/Fetal Medicine (Perinatal medicine), fetal surgery, neonatal surgery, pediatric surgery and medical genetics. She married Derek Shepher in New York but he left her when she cheated on him. Two months later, she followed him back to Seattle where they gave their marriage another try. After almost a year, she moved to a private practice in L.A. Childhood and growing up Addison was born in Connecticut and was born into a wealthy background. Addison herself is very wealthy, she owns three properties: a New York brownstone, a house in the Hamptons and a house at Santa Monica. She has an excellent bedside manner and is liked by all of her patients. Although friendly and informative, Addison never gets too attatched to patients as during her residency, Richard Webber put her on a case in which he knew, her patient would inevitably die (a tactic she later used with Isobel Stevens). Personal life Since arriving at Seattle Grace, Addison has made many friendships with other hospital staff, most notably Callie Torres and Miranda Bailey. Her friendship with the two ladies has often been based on the fact that they act as each others' confidantes. Callie and Addison often discuss their current relationships and love lives, which has ultimately led to a very close friendship between the two. Addison is also very good friends with fellow attending, Preston Burke, and her ex-husband, Derek Shepherd. She still has a friendship with Mark Sloan and a father-daughter bond with Richard Webber, and is often portrayed to be very close to him. The only intern that Addison really bonded with was Alex Karev but she had no grudges against any of the interns and even hugged Meredith as a sign of acceptence of her relationship with Derek. Addison is believed to have had a good relationship with the Shepherd family, in particular Nancy Shepherd (McBitchy), but, pending Derek's revelation of the true extent of Addison/Mark's relationship, her closeness to the Shepherds is in doubt. Romantic life As Miranda Bailey has observed, Addison tends to define herself by the men in her life. Addison met her future husband, Derek Shepherd, in medical school and completed her residency under the supervision of Richard Webber. Addison and Derek became extremely successful in their respective fields and each began their own practice in New York. However, this strained their marriage. Addison was married to Derek Shepherd for eleven years before eventually sleeping with Derek's best friend, plastic surgeon Mark Sloan, which prompted Derek to leave New York for Seattle. After she and Derek initially separated, she remained in New York and lived with Mark for two months, during which she became pregnant with Mark's child but she chose to have an abortion. The relationship ended when Mark cheated on Addison and Richard Webber brought her to Seattle Grace for a consult on a difficult case. After a period of antagonism between her and Derek (in which he continually referred to her as "Satan"), Addison decided to stay on as head of neo-natal surgery at Seattle Grace, signing a two-year contract after she and Derek decided to make an effort to work things out. Unfortunately, he still had feelings for Meredith. When Addison discovered that her husband slept with Meredith at the hospital-sponsored prom, Addison (in a drunken haze) called Mark Sloan to Seattle. She and Derek agreed that their marriage was over and started divorce proceedings. She asked Mark to go back to New York, but he stayed, expressing his desire to continue their relationship. When the divorce was finalized, Addison dropped the "Shepherd" from her last name. Wanting to make a fresh start, Derek happily relinquished most of their shared properties (their Brownstone in Manhattan and a residence in The Hamptons) to her believing that she deserved it under his initial impression that she only had a one-night stand with Mark while he carried an affair with Meredith. She stayed in Seattle for a long while after and a possibility of a relationship between her and Alex Karev was hinted at, when they kissed him in Joe's bar. She felt it was too strange though and he said he didn't care so the relationship was not brought ahead any further. On the one-year anniversary of the day she discovered she was pregnant, Addison and Mark make a deal. If he could abstain from sex for 60 days she would be willing to try a real relationship with him; however, it is she who fails. She engages in a sexual encounter with Alex at the hospital and Mark learns of this after witnessing them stumbling out of an on-call room. She is spared from confessing, however, when Mark selflessly lies to her by telling her he had broken their promise long before as although he had feelings for her, he felt that she shouldn't have to feel guilty. When she left SGH for a private practice in L.A, she had a brief interest in her coworker Pete (whom she kissed)but gave up on any potential romance between the two after Pete stood her up for a date. She is currently interested a police officer who had asked her out on a past episode. Career Addison is considered one of the best surgeons in her field in the world (patients often travel across the country to receive medical and surgical care from her), but with her relocation to Los Angeles her surgical practice has become limited, with practicing as an OB/GYN for the time being. Addison is certified in OB/GYN, Maternal/Fetal Medicine (Perinatal medicine), fetal surgery, neonatal surgery, pediatric surgery and medical genetics. She also completed years of study in medical genetics, specialising in cystic fibrosis. She completed her residency under the supervision of her now good friend, Dr. Richard Webber (the same place she first meets Derek Shepherd). A highly regarded neo-natal surgeon and fetal surgeon and a fellow of the American College of Surgeons, she also completed two years of study on cystic fibrosis. She is highly skilled in complex, often laproscopic, obstetrical, neo-natal and fetal surgeries and has a Ph.D in medical genetics. She is one of the only surgeons in the world who can separate fetal blood vessels and correct Twin twin transfusion syndrome and was formerly the surgeon in charge of a world class NICU at Seattle Grace Hospital. Notes *In the pilot episode of Private Practice it was revealed that Addison could no longer conceive, as her antral follicle count was only two. *Addison can quote Gandhi. *Since moving to L.A, Addison describes herself as very zen. She buys aroma therapy candles and takes walks on beaches. *When she worked for SGH, Richard Webber was paying a salary that made her one of the highest paid surgeons in Northwestern United States. *She has special expertise in Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome (TTTS). External links *ABC Bio of Addison Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Doctors Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:S3 Characters Category:S4 Characters Category:PP Characters